I Found You
by KyoMisami
Summary: Ulquiorra is found in the middle of a deserted lot, bleeding to death. Ichigo takes him to his house and fixes him up. Whhy was ULquiorra there? Why was he bleeding? What is going on? T for Nnoitra's potty mouth. IchixUlqui Shonen-Ai. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Hello! ^^ Yes it's me, Kyo. God it's been so long since I've wrote a fanfic. :/ heh heh…I guess I've been lazy and a bit [more like a lot] stressed recently. {burn in hell ex!} Haha *scratches head* Well here I go, this is a random fanfic, cuz I feel like I've let the people who put me as their fav author down. Gomen nasai! *bows* I hope I haven't lost my touch? I don't think there's going to be yaoi in here? I know as much of this story as you do. Let's have fun following how I pull stuff out of my ass. I apologize if any characters are OOC….Hey! I've gotten better at my A/Ns! They are shorter. ^^ Joy! [Don't own Bleach….a girl can keep dreaming, right?]**_

Italics-flashback/thoughts

CHAPTER 1: Found

The hall was quiet except for a soft sobbing sound, and the question being repeated, "Why….Why?"

_"NOOO!" the young child screamed, trying to push the older man away. It wasn't any use; he just pushed back only harder._

_"I like it when they fight back", the man chuckled, licking the child's neck as they struggled. The child squirmed under the man. He just laughed and removed what little clothing the child still had on._

_"NOOO! LET ME GO! AHH!" the child struggled with all of their strength. _

_"Come on, keep fighting. It makes the sex all the more fun," the man whispered as he put kisses down the kid's collarbone. _

_"NOO!" _

The sun shone through a crack in the curtains, waking up the pale occupant from his dream; his nightmare; his past. The dark emerald green tear trails slightly shone, making them look like the Espada just shed tears for some unknown reason. He slightly opened his eyes and quickly shut them. The sun is too bright for the Cuatro Espada, but he has to get up. The Espada opened his eyes once again, only slowly as not to hurt himself. '_The sun hurts. Wait, why is there a sun? There's never been a sun in Las Noches….Where am I?'_ The arrancar opened his emerald eyes completely, sat up, wincing in pain, and looked around.

"Looks like the hollow's up". The arrancar turned towards the voice and was surprised to see quite a few people on such a small room. A man with red hair turned to a boy with bright orange hair. '_Ichigo Kurosaki'_ the hollow thought. "Hey, what's your name, arrancar?" a bald man demanded. The hollow turned away, surveying the room. _'I'm too weak to fight these soul reapers. I'll buy time until I recover and kill them. I'll go back to Aizen after my work is done. Wait, I don't…'_ the arrancar was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Hey! What's your name?" The red haired man asked. The green-eyed arrancar turned back to the group. Ichigo and his friends looked at him expectantly.

"I don't need to answer that question. It is unnecessary," the hollow replied. "You are being rude".

"Why you…..!" the red haired man said as he started to stand up.

"Calm down, Renji." Ichigo said trying to hold the tall man back.

"But he's the one being rude," Renji mumbled.

"Can you please tell us your name? It's not gonna hurt you," a red headed high school girl said.

"What's your name?" the arrancar asked the girl.

"Oh, I'm Or_!"

"She won't tell you unless you tell us yours," said a woman with large breasts, as she covered the girl's mouth. '_Such childish antics'_ the hollow thought.

"The name I was given as the Cuatro Espada is Ulquiorra Schiffer. Now what are your names? I all ready given mine," Ulquiorra said.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," the orange haired said. " This is Renji Abarai," pointing to the red haired man, "Ikkaku Madarame," the bald man, "Yumichicka Ayasegawa," a man with feather like accessories on one of his eyes, "Rangiku Matsumoto," the woman with large breasts, "Orihime Inoue" the girl who asked his name earlier, "and Toshiro Hitsugaya" a small child with white hair.

"Now tell us why we found you in middle of the park a few blocks down half dead, Ulquiorra," the child called Toshiro asked.

"I don't need to answer that question," Ulquiorra replied. Toshiro sighed.

"You're going to be difficult, aren't you?" Ikkaku asked, getting up on one knee.

"Ikkaku don't even think about beating sense into him. That will get us no where anytime soon," a dark haired girl said walking into the room. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. So why won't you tell us anything but your name?" she said, as walked over.

"I have no reason to," Ulquiorra answered. Yumichicka sighed.

"Let's just throw him back outside and let him suffer," Renji said to the white haired child.

"No, we can't do that," he replied. As the group bickered about what to do with him, Ulquiorra looked out the crack in the curtain. It showed a lush green tree with a cloth line stretched out of sight. He heard a bird chirp. _'The human world is so different than Hueco Mundo. There is more life. I'm glad I ran away from Aizen. Now I don't have to deal with his…'_

"Hey! We're talking to you! Ulquiorra!" Renji yelled. Ulquiorra turned towards him. "We decided to let you stay here with Ichigo under one condition."

"What condition?"

"You tell us why you were found near death in the park," Toshiro stated. Ulquiorra looked at the group and sighed.

"I ran away. That's all you need know," Ulquiorra replied carefully. _'Why am I protecting Aizen? He was the one who beaten me to the point of death. I barely escaped with my life. I feel like I can trust these soul reapers….maybe. Not sure.'_

"I guess we won't get anymore information from him. Let's go we have to work." With that Toshiro and most of the group got up and left the room. The only one that stayed was Ichigo.

"Why are you still here?"

"This is my room, idiot. I live here." Ichigo said, getting up. "Just who's bed do you think you're in?"

"A hospital," Ulquiorra answered coolly. Ichigo laughed.

"I guess in a sense it is a hospital bed." Ulquiorra just stared at Ichigo. "Downstairs is a clinic." Ulquiorra nodded, understanding. "Well, I'll get you some food," he said and left.

Ulquiorra opened the curtain to a view of part of the city and the sun getting ready to set. _'Why didn't Aizen finish me off…..?'_

"_You worthless piece of shit! Why did I ever turn you into an arrancar!" SLAM!_

"_I just…did what…you said…Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said between breathe as he grabbed Aizen's arm, trying to get it to release his throat. _

"_Bullshit! I never said for you to go to the human world!" Aizen growled, squeezing tighter. Ulquiorra closed his eyes struggling to get the former soul reaper captain to let him go. "You've disobeyed for the last time!"_

_Aizen let go of the arrancar only to throw him a far as he could across the room. Ulquiorra barely had time to take a breath before Aizen had grabbed his hair and half dragged him to a table. "Nnoitra, tie him down. I don't want him escaping" Aizen said, as he left the room. _

_"Hahaha! You've got it now! Aizen's seriously pissed at you, his most loyal dog," Nnoitra laughed as he lifted a struggling Ulquiorra onto the table and put him stomach down. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of your pain, piece of shit," Nnoitra sneered as he tied down Ulquiorra who was struggling against the taller man's strength._

"_You were the one that told me Aizen wanted me to go to the human world!" Ulquiorra screamed as Nnoitra tightened that ropes on his ankles._

"_I know," Nnoitra said, grinning. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as Nnoitra tied his wrists to other end of the table, tightly. Aizen came back in as Nnoitra ripped open the back of his jacket. "He won't escape, Lord Aizen," he said mocking Ulquiorra with his eyes._

"_Good. You can leave."_

"_Can I watch? It seems like fun,"_

"_Whatever. Ulquiorra for disobeying me, you are going to be lashed until I feel like you've learnt your lesson," Aizen said, as he walked over dangling a whip with little nails sewn into it. The nails made a slight tinkling sound as he walked. With each step, Ulquiorra squirmed, trying to get free. 'Damn you Nnoitra!' Ulquiorra's wrists and ankles had all ready started bleeding from his movements. 'I can't…can't get free! No!'_

_Now Aizen was next to the table. He raised his arm, the nails tinkling. He brought it down with such force it sounded like he cut Ulquiorra's back with a piece of hide, a sickening sound. Ulquiorra screamed as Aizen brought the whip down again, and again until the only sounds you heard were Ulquiorra's screams of agony, the slap of the whip making contact with bloody flesh, and Nnoitra's hollow laughter echoing through the room and down the silent hall. _

A light brown bird landed on the window still and cocked his head to the side looking at the pale arrancar. Ulquiorra sadly looked back.

"_I think he learned his lesson," Aizen said after he took off last of the ropes while Nnoitra removed the knifes that Aizen had used to cut up the rest of Ulquiorra's back that the whip didn't hit._

"_Get up!" Nnoitra yelled at the bloody arrancar. When he didn't move, the Quinta Espada grabbed his hair and dragged him to the hall and threw him outside. "Piece of trash!" and slammed the door. Ulquiorra didn't move for a few moments, then he slowly got up. His blood starting to leave a puddle on the floor. There wasn't anyone in the hall. That's to be expected, this hall is never used. Only to beat those who have disobeyed The Lord. _

_Ulquiorra managed to get to his knees. Using the wall for support, he got to his feet, only to drop more blood and almost double over in pain. 'I have to get out' he thought as he slowly made his way down the hall. 'He beat me before my last wounds even healed; I didn't even make it to the human world. I was about to, but Aizen came. It was probably Nnoitra's doings.' Ulquiorra walked through his pain to the portal to the human world. 'I'm not going to miss this place' he thought as he opened the portal. Without looking back, Ulquiorra collapsed into his way out from lack of blood. 'Fuck you all' then he felt himself fall and then black._

The bird chirped and hopped off the still. "If you wanted the curtain open I could have done it," Ichigo said as he walked back in with a plate of sandwiches. He set them on the desk next to the bed. "Come on eat." Ulquiorra looked at the sandwiches. He picks up one and puts it in his mouth.

"Did you cook these?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, Yuzu did".

"Oh". Ulquiorra grabs another sandwich, pops it in his mouth and laid back down. "She is a good cook," he said and turned over. As Ulquiorra stared at the wall, hoping for Ichigo to go away…..

'_Why is it wet….? Where am I?' Ulquiorra barely lifts his head and glances around. 'I remember…I escaped Aizen…..' There are footsteps coming._

"_Hey! Hey! Are you ok! Hey!" Ulquiorra groans as the man shakes him, "Hang in there! I'll get you help!" Ulquiorra blacks out as the voice gets fainter._

"Hey? You ok?" Ichigo asked, "Want me to leave you alone?" Ulquiorra didn't answer. "Ok, I'll leave."

"No". _'Why did I say that? I want to be left alone, why stop him?'_

"Oh. Ok," Ichigo said as he sat back down at his desk. Ulquiorra turned over and sat up. He reached out and grabbed Ichigo's arm. Ichigo pulled back, almost falling out of his chair. "What the Hell!" Ulquiorra just shook his head and turned to look out the window. Ichigo calmed down and looked at him with a confused look on his face. Ulquiorra suddenly turned around and pulled Ichigo towards him, causing Ichigo to lose his balance and fall on Ulquiorra's lap.

"What-?" Ichigo's question was cut short by Ulquiorra kissing the orange haired boy. The green eyed man lightly licked Ichigo's bottom lip, careful not to offend him. Ichigo's lip slightly quivered and his mouth slightly opened. Ulquiorra carefully and slowly inserted his tongue into the moist cavern. He licked every part of the orange haired boy's mouth, relishing in his taste. Ichigo moaned when Ulquiorra lightly sucked his tongue and put his hands on the boy's hips moving him closer. Suddenly, Ulquiorra pulled back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Ulquiorra said, as he gently pushed him off the bed. It doesn't feel right."

"Did I do something wrong?" Ichigo asked, concerned it was his fault.

"No. It's not that. It just doesn't feel like we should be doing this. You don't like me this way. Like I do. It doesn't feel right. I'm sorry," He said turning away.

_The rain was coming down hard, soaking what little of Ulquiorra's jacket he had left on his back, the rest of the water running through his wounds, making bleed more. As he watched his blood run through the grass, he remembered the reason why he chose the human world to run to. _

"_Here! Here is the arrancar I found! Ichigo, what do we do?"_

"_We take him…" Ulquiorra passed out as he listened to the voice of the reason why he came to this place. 'Ichigo…..'_

Ichigo touched the pale arrancar's cheek and rubbed his thumb down the tears trails. "If I didn't like you at all, you would be dead. I would have left you outside that day," Ichigo said gently, as he rubbed the tear stains on the porcelain cheeks he so deeply cared about. _'That day, a few days ago'_ Ulquiorra thought. _'The day it rained for the first time this fall.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something More?

'_The day it rained for the first time this fall.'_

Ulquiorra leaned into the younger boy's hand, relishing his warmth. "I'm sorry to cause you trouble," he said as he turned to look out the window. _'This isn't like me…..why am I acting so humble towards him? He's just trash…' _ With that thought somewhere deep inside, Ulquiorra hurt. _'Why does it hurt to say such things 'bout him? Do I like him?...'_

Ichigo watch Ulquiorra's face slowly show confusion. He hoped this would help, "Ummm, if this will help, you kept saying 'he's the reason I came here, the only reason' while you sleep. You still do it," Ichigo said, looking down at his hands, embarrassed that he heard Ulquiorra say such things. _'I really say that?' _ Ulquiorra thought as he stared at Ichigo, internally surprised that he actually talked his sleep.

"Oh." The arrancar said. _'I must do…..'_ Ulquiorra looked back at Ichigo, who was still looking at his hands, faintly blushing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," Ichigo said, thinking he did something wrong. Ulquiorra leaned over and put his forehead to Ichigo's.

"It's ok," he said under his breath. "You didn't do anything wrong." A smile wanting to come out, but he suppressed it. Ulquiorra didn't want to show emotion, in fear that he would be beaten again. He had learned his lesson.

"Umm….Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to!" Ichigo said, backing up, like he all ready said something wrong. Ulquiorra slightly nodded. "Ummm…..Why are you here in the human world? Did Aizen send you here for something?" At the mention of Aizen's name, Ulquiorra had flashbacks of pain, grinning, laughter, and blood, lots of blood. Ulquiorra shivered and put his hands over the wounds that have not yet healed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring-?" Ichigo stopped, and looked at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was mumbling something. "Ulqui-" Ichigo said as he reached out to try and comfort him.

"I…..ran….away…" he heard Ulquiorra say.

"Umm, why?" Ichigo asked trying to figure out his story but careful not to go too deep that will cause Ulquiorra to go silent again.

"I….couldn't take it anymore…he….he wouldn't even let me…..heal…." Ulquiorra whispered. "I didn't think I ever would….i hope he doesn't….come…."

"Who?" Ichigo asked, genuinely concerned.

"Ai….zen…"

"A-aizen?" Ichigo whispered, shocked that an arrancar leader would even do that; beat his subordinates. Ulquiorra doesn't look like he would ever get on anyone's bad side, So why? Ulquiorra fell still and silent. Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra's face trying to figure what he was thinking and to find a way to ease his pain. _'No….I can't…..I didn't do it!... I'm telling the truth!...I swear!...No more!...'_ Ulquiorra turned to the window, trying to escape his memories. Ichigo looked on, helpless.

They sat in silence. Suddenly a short, raven haired girl entered the room. "I heard you found an arrancar, Ichigo. Where is he?" she said, looking at the sullen occupants. "Is this him?" she asked, looking at the pale arrancar, who was still looking out the window. "Ichigo? Hey, you alright?"

"Huh! Rukia?" Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha-? How-?"

"Nevermind that. Is this the arrancar you found down the street?" pointing at Ulquiorra.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ok." The girl turned back to Ulquiorra. "What's your name? Why are you here? Did Aizen send you on some sort of mission? Hey!" Ichigo was pulling her outside. "What's the big idea! I was integrating him!"

"Shush! You're too loud! God…."Ichigo groaned. "Ok, I found out he ran away and that he was beaten right before you came in asking 20 questions! Have some manners every once in a while. Not like you would have any in the first place…"

"I do have manners! Does 'he' even have a name?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Ulquiorra Schiffer…poor guy…" Ichigo said, distractly.

Rukia waved her hands in front of his face, "Hey what's up with you? You're acting weird." Ichigo looked at her.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind with the whole finding an arrancar and finding out he ran away."

"I guess it is a lot to wrap your head around," Rukia said, rubbing her chin. "Do you know why Ulquiorra ran away?" looking up at the orange haired boy.

"Maybe because he was beaten? When we found him, he had already lost too much blood. To the point that if he was left out there for a few more minutes he would have been dead."

"Hmmm. This doesn't make sense. Why would Aizen beat his subordinates to the point of death? What would he gain?" Rukia asked, still rubbing her chin.

"I don' know, but he must have did some horrible stuff. Ulquiorra fell silent after he told me it was Aizen; he wouldn't even look at me after that," Ichigo said looking at the door.

"Why did he tell you? He wouldn't say anything when everyone else was there. What did you do?" Rukia asked, staring at Ichigo's face.

"N-nothing!" he said. He didn't want to say anything about the kiss. Rukia stared at him a little longer, then turned away. Ichigo let out a silent sigh. They went back into the room.

'_Who was that girl? She came in like she owned this house. Is she related to Ichigo? No, She has no similar features as him. I would guess she's older than him. She has spiritual pressure, a decent amount. I can say she's a soul reaper. Not a captain or lieutenant for sure. Did she come with the other soul reapers? Or was she all ready stationed here? If she was, I would have known. Hmmm, She then came with the other soul reapers. Who is she and why wasn't-!'_ Ulquiorra looked up as the girl and Ichigo came back into the room. "Sorry about barging in here. My name's Rukia Kuchiki," She introduced herself.

"You're a soul reaper," Ulquiorra stated.

"Haha, yeah. Did you meet the others?" She said.

"Yes. What are their ranks?"

"I am a substitute soul reaper. She is a regular soul reaper," pointing at Rukia, "Renji's-!" Ichigo started.

"Renji's lieutenant of the 6th division under my brother," Rukia interrupted. "Ikkaku is the third seat and Yumichicka is the fifth seat of the 11th division, Rangiku is the lieutenant of the 10th division under Toshiro."

"Toshiro's the captain of the 10th division?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yeah."

"Orihime is?"

"My friend who can heal people," Ichigo answered. Ulquiorra nodded. The room fell silent.

"What's your name?" Rukia asked, trying to break the silence.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," he answered. It was silent again. Suddenly Ulquiorra looked out the window, like he was looking for someone. "Damn…" Ulquiorra tried to get up.

"Wha-!" Ichigo stopped as realized why Ulquiorra was trying to run. Three very powerful spiritual pressures appeared. One arrancar, the others soul reaper. Rukia looked at Ulquiorra.

"What are they here for! Do they want you?" Rukia franticly asked as they stood in the middle of town.

"Aizen….Nnoitra…..Tosen…"Ulquiorra mumbled. He pushed Ichigo and made his way to the door. Rukia and Ichigo grabbed him and dragged him back to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going!" Rukia asked as she helped push him on the bed.

"They're getting closer…."Ulquiorra said. He was right. They were half way to Ichigo's house and approaching fast. _'Not now…..'_

"We have to hide you!" Ichigo said.

"Idiot! They'll still find his spiritual pressure. He might not have much but they can still find him from the middle of town. Look! They are almost here!" Rukia said.

"Let me go." The two looked at him. "I said let me go. They won't bother you if I leave. They only came for me," Ulquiorra repeated.

"No." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo. "I won't let them have you," he said as he grabbed Kon and changed into a soul reaper.

"Me either," Rukia changed. "You can help us defeat Aizen. You're our trump card against Aizen's army." The two soul reapers stood with zanpakutos drawn, waiting for the attackers.

Soon they were there. Ulquiorra looked up and out the window. There stood Nnoitra, Aizen and Tosen, with Aizen in the middle.

"Now. Now. Did you really think you can leave Hueco Mundo without me knowing?" Aizen said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, now…..did you really think you can leave Hueco Mundo without me knowing?" Aizen said, smiling.

Nnoitra laughed, "We've come to pick up our little run away dog."

"I won't let you!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped at them through the window.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed as she followed him through the window.

"Haha, they're actually trying to protect that piece of shit? Can I kill them?" Nnoitra asked Aizen.

"I don't care. But bring back Ulquiorra," Aizen said, and left through a Garganta.

"Wha-? You're gonna leave me here by myself?" Nnoitra looked at Tosen as he followed Aizen. "Then why did you even come here in the first place if yo-! Hey Listen to me when-!" he yelled as the Garganta closed. "Damn you, leave me to do all the dirty crap. Ulquiorra! Get your ass out here! Make this easy!" Nnoitra yelled down at the window. Ichigo came through the window with Rukia on his trail.

"I won't let you take Ulquiorra," he said, getting ready to fight. Nnoitra looked at them, then threw his head back and laughed, a maniacal laugh.

"And you're gonna stop me?" he said, sarcasm and amusement tainting every word. "I'll let you know," he lowered his voice a pitch, "I'm the strongest. I won't lose to the likes of you." Nnoitra narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo lunged forward, causing Nnoitra to block with his double-bladed scythe, stopping Ichigo's Zangetsu between the two crescent-shaped blades. Nnoitra pushed Ichigo back, as he glared at the arrancar. Ichigo lunged again and again, each time Nnoitra blocked and shoved him away. Then Rukia disappeared and appeared next to the arrancar, aiming for his head. Nnoitra turned to block with his arm, leaving an opening for Ichigo to cut the tall arrancar across his side.

"You son of-!" Nnoitra's curse was cut off by Rukia's sword cutting deep into his flesh. "You-!" Ichigo took the opportunity to leave a deeper wound on his side. Nnoitra turned towards the orange-haired boy, furious. Rukia brought her sword down, hoping to leave another fatal wound. Nnoitra turned and crushed her side with his blades. Rukia was flung hard and crashed into the tree below.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, moving to help his fallen comrade, but was knocked down by the force of Nnoitra's blade forced into his side. As Ichigo plummeted to the ground below, Ulquiorra climbed out of the window in an attempt to stop Ichigo's fall. It was futile, Ichigo all ready hit the ground by the time Ulquiorra's foot barely got over the sill.

"Ichigo," Ulquiorra whispered, as he looked at the unmoving body on the ground. Ulquiorra looked on with concern. Ichigo's arm slightly lifted. Nnoitra saw Ulquiorra outside the window and grabbed the pale arrancar around the waist.

As Nnoitra threw Ulquiorra over his shoulder, he called down to Ichigo, who had somehow lifted himself into sitting position, "You said you won't let me take this piece of shit. Looks like you're wrong. He's coming back to Hueco Mundo." Nnoitra turned.

Ichigo jumped and slashed Nnoitra's arm, causing the arrancar to turn, nearly dropping Ulquiorra. "Ichigo! Don't-!" Ulquiorra yelled as Nnoitra hit the soul reaper in the head. Ichigo barely blocked it, and shoved back with what strength he had. He brought his sword down on Nnoitra's all ready wounded shoulder. He turned; swinging his double-bladed scythe. The metal connected with flesh and bones, causing one of the two to crack and break. Ichigo doubled over, coughing up blood. He fell, landing like a bag of clothes. "Ichigo….." Ulquiorra whispered.

"You actually care about that weakling? You're a joke," Nnoitra chuckled. "You really are something. Wait till you get back. Aizen has a surprise for you." As he talked, Nnoitra opened up a Garganta and stepped through. "Later, you weak son of-," His last remark cut off by the closing of the opening.

Ichigo stared up at the last place the arrancars were standing, holding his side with an expression of pain and sadness. "Damn it," he said as he collapsed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo look up at the ceiling of his room. He sat up, and doubled over again. He was back in his body. Even his ribs weren't broken, they still hurt like hell. "Look he's awake." Ichigo turned to the voice.

Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, Orihime, Rangiku, Yumichicka, Rukia and Uryu stared at Ichigo. Ichigo blinked. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

Toshiro spoke up, "We felt the spiritual pressure Aizen, Tosen, and the arrancar gave off." Ichigo looked around as some nodded in reassurance. "Rukia told us they came for Ulquiorra, she tried to stop the arrancar but was knocked out; and when she came to you were on the ground holding your side. What happened after Rukia was hit?" he asked, staring intently, waiting for an answer.

Ichigo told them about how the arrancar threw Ulquiorra over his shoulder and that he tried to stop him but was hit in the side and fell while the arrancar left to Hueco Mundo.

"Hmmm. Why did he come here? And why would they want him back? Did he mess up on a mission?" Toshiro wondered out loud.

"After you guys left, Ulquiorra told me that he ran away," Ichigo said, not really wanting to. He didn't think he should say something like that, but Ichigo hoped it would help bring Ulquiorra back. He kept the bit about Ulquiorra possibly running away because he was beaten.

"Hmmm, that explains why they decided to come and get him. That still leaves the question of 'Why did he run?' in the first place," Uryu said. He rubbed his chin lost in thought. Toshiro closed his eyes, while everyone started talking through possibilities with each other.

Rukia inched closer to Ichigo and said, so no one could over hear, "Why didn't you tell them about him being beaten?"

"I might be wrong. I was just wondering out loud. Ii means nothing," Ichigo replied.

"You sounded so sure," Rukia said, turning to Renji to discuss what he thought. Ichigo was left alone to his thoughts. _'What is happening to Ulquiorra? Is he OK? What am I to do now?'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Laughter rang throughout the empty hall. CRACK. Ulquiorra's scream. More laughter. Another scream. Nnoitra comes out of the room, not because he's disgusted, but because he got bored. There was no blood involved. Nnoitra walked down the hall as another scream echoed down the deserted hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is that really what were going to do?" Renji asked, concern on his features.

"Yeah, it seems like the only way," Toshiro answered, nodding. "I can't think of any other way."

"Oh, ok," Rukia said.

"We set out tomorrow morning. Get enough rest. You need all of your strength for tomorrow. I'll get everything ready for tomorrow. Meet at Urahahra's," Toshiro advised as he got up to leave the room with everyone but Ichigo.

"OK," Ichigo said with a smile on his face, that suddenly turned to one of pain. His side sill hurt some, maybe he should sleep it off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aizen left the room. A moan of pain soon follows. Aizen walks away, he has a meeting to hold. Only one isn't attending.

Ulquiorra laid on his stomach, on the table. The same table that had once been covered in his own blood. Now it was clean of evidence. It didn't see any of Ulquiorra's blood today, but it heard the breaking of bone. Ulquiorra laid there, unmoving.

Ulquiorra's finger twitched, the only sign of life from the otherwise still body. A few minutes pass, then Ulquiorra's arms slowly bend and just as slowly lifted his torso. He fixed himself into sitting position about ten minutes later. He tried to close his hands, but grimaced in pain. Each finger was broken in one spot or another. Ulquiorra know no one would help him fix his bones so they can heal properly. He gripped his index finger between his teeth and pulled.

There was a sicken crack. A scream escapes through Ulquiorra's lip. He takes a few deep breaths, tears at the corner of his eyes. Ulquiorra takes the next finger in his teeth, and does the same thing again. Another scream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra finished pulling the last bone in his hand into place, when Aizen walked back in from the meeting that Ulquiorra was suppose to attend.

"Why weren't you at the meeting?" Aizen asked coolly, knowing the reason.

"I-I-I was realigning my bones….Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra answered. Aizen turned, to him.

"Couldn't you fix them at the meeting?" Aizen said, staring at his 'pet'.

"I didn't want to interrupt your lecture," Ulquiorra said, feeling a little braver.

"Oh….I see," Aizen said, as he walked around the table and grabbed Ulquiorra's hair, pulling his head back. "I guess you have more punishment to endure. You know what the punishment is." Ulquiorra was silent. "Don't you?" Aizen whispered in his ear, his breath brushing across his ear. Ulquiorra remained silent.

Aizen let go of his hair and walked back to the front of the table. He leaned down, his face so close to Ulquiorra's that he can feel his breath on his lips, as he said, "What is your punishment, Ulquiorra?" Aizen smiled, showing all his teeth as he stood up again, then he laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What the hell is that!" Ichigo said, looking up at this huge door frame looking thing. It had paper around the wood beams, making it look like a horrible art project.

"Why I'm glad you asked Ichigo!" a man in a green and white striped hat said, as he waved his fan around, " I found a way to recreate the portal the arrancars came through when they came to retrieve your friend Ulquiorra."

"It looks like crap," was Ichigo's reply.

"But I worked reeeeaaaalllllyyyy hard on it, don't be so cruel, or I won't let you go get your friend," the man said, waving the fan in Ichigo's face. Ichigo was about ready to tear that stupid fan from his hand when the rest of the group showed up.

"I presume you have completed the task, Urahara?" Toshiro asked.

"Why of course!" Urahara flapped his fan around. Ichigo watched as Urahara started an incantation. _'We're coming Ulquiorra. Don't worry.'_

Ulquiorra screamed in pain as Aizen thrusted into him.

'_We're coming.'_ was Ichigo's last thought as he jumped through the opening.

_**KYO: I end this chap on a nicer note….cause you deserve some hope in this story. I do want to hear what you think of my fight scene. Please tell me if it was bad, horrible, decent, good. I have no confidence in it, and I can't think of any other way of rewriting it. And I'm really sorry I'm such a slow updater. I hope I didn't disappoint you. I feel like I did. And thank you for your review, I greatly appreciate it! *bows* I really do! Even though I feel like it meant hurry your ass up! Stop procrastinating! I promise in a week I should be able to update faster. Too many projects at the moment, again I apologize.**_


	4. Chapter 4

'_We're coming.'_ was Ichigo's last thought as he jumped through the opening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_I knew Aizen was coming….but why so soon? Couldn't I have that one small happiness? Please, why must he take everything…..why?'_

Ulquiorra stumbled to his room. He collapsed onto his bed, crying till he drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"how much longer?" Ichigo yelled, frustrated that they were still in the world between the human world and Hueco Mundo.

"Be patient, Ichigo. We'll get there. You just have to wait," Toshiro calmly replied.

"You said that 15 minutes ago!" Ichigo furiously yelled.

"He said relax!" Rukia said, hitting Ichigo's head, almost knocking him off his small reiatsu bridge.

"Ow! What the-! You want me to die!"

"If it'll shut you up, then yes!"

"Be quiet, you two. I have a feeling we're almost there," Toshiro interrupted.

"About time!" Ichigo said.

"What did I just say!"

"Damn it Rukia!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra opened an eye. Someone was coming. Nnoitra stepped inside his room. "Hey! Wake up! Aizen told me he needs you."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Ulquiorra replied, warily.

"Because he said I can use force to get your ass over there."

Ulquiorra slowly lifted himself off his bed; he was sore. He wounds were still open. He gave up trying to figure out why Aizen liked to torture him after the rape. Maybe he was just that sick. Ulquiorra slowly walked towards Aizen's quarters. Occasionally getting shoved for walking too slow. He knocked on the door.

"Enter," was the reply.

He entered. The lord looked up from his book. "Ulquiorra come have a seat," he said, motioning to a chair across from his own. Ulquiorra sat down, wincing at the slight pain in his rear end. "I see you still haven't recovered enough to go again," Aizen said, chuckling. Ulquiorra looked at his feet.

"W-why did you call me?" Ulquiorra asked, not looking up.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that your 'rescuers' in the human world are gonna try and come and get you again," Aizen answered, waving a hand. Ulquiorra stiffened at the statement.

'_Are they really coming to get me? Are they-?'_

"Don't get so happy. They won't even get pass the front door," Aizen said, noticing Ulquiorra's reaction. "I'll make sure of that." Ulquiorra didn't reply. "I don't want them to have my favorite arrancar, now do I?" With that, he laughed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is Hueco Mundo?" Renji said, looking around at the almost barren world. The place looked like desert, except the building behind them, Las Noches.

"I would presume we have to get into this building," Toshiro said, placing his hand on the wall. "Where's the front door?"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Roar Zabimaru!"

The wall collapsed from the combined attack. "You were saying something about a door," Renji grinned, shouldering his zanpakuto. Toshiro shook his head and stepped through the hole, followed by Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"They could really use some décor," Yumichicka said looking around. "Make it beautiful, like me."

"Oh, shut up. Why would they decorate it? It suppose to be a type of fort," Ikkaku retorted.

"But it doesn't have to look so ugly. They could at least put some color in here."

"Maybe you can color it red with your blood," Nnoitra laughed.

"You took Ulquiorra didn't you?" Toshiro asked, getting ready for battle.

"It doesn't matter if I did or not, you're gonna die anyways!" he answered, laughing.

"Where is he?" Ichigo demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Ichigo gritted his teeth. "You little weakling couldn't even stop me in the human world." Nnoitra laughed more. "I'll make you a deal. You beat me, I fess up. You lose, you die. " Ichigo glared at the arrancar as he laughed again. "But you're such a fucking weakling you have no chance!" Nnoitra laughed harder.

"Ichigo, we'll distract him and you find Ulquiorra," Toshiro whispered. "We'll attack him, leaving him occupied so you can slip pass him."

"Thank you, Toshiro. I owe you."

"We accept your challenge," Toshiro said, making the arrancar stop laughing, and grin at them.

"Come at me then!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!"

"Roar Zabimaru!"

"Extend Hozukimaru!"

Bloom Ruri'iro Kujaku."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra left the lord's room when he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure break through into Hueco Mundo. He looked up with a small smile barely showing on his lips. Aizen walked out of his room.

"Damnit. They weren't suppose to come this early. Oh well. Nnoitra!"

"Yeah?"

"You can use any means necessary to beat the crap out of those fucking soul reapers, especially Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said, grinning.

"Heh heh, with pleasure," Nnoitra said, bowing and disappearing. Ulquiorra looked at Aizen in horror. Then he looked at the floor, why was he surprised?

"Now Ulquiorra, go back to bed. I have no further use of you." Ulquiorra turned to leave. "Oh and don't try to save Ichigo and his friends. They'll be dead by the time you get there," Aizen added as he walked to the throne room.

Ulquiorra didn't look at the lord. Then he heard the boom. He looked up and let out a small smile as he walked towards the source of the noise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo ran. He ran like there was no tomorrow. H ran down on hall, stopped and listened. Only his thudding heart and panting. "Good I think I lost them." He looked around. "But where the hell am I gonna find Ulquiorra? I don't even know where I am." Ichigo thought for a bit. "Ah ha! I'll try that thing that Uryu uses to find people. Just concentrate." He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"I found him!"

"Crap! " Ichigo ran down the hall, towards a spiritual pressure he thought was Ulquiorra's. At least he hoped it was…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Where is he? He was just here. I hope I can get to him before Aizen does. I-I don't want him to get hurt…'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo turned left, then right. "Where is he?" he said between each breath. He stopped, and leaned on his knees, catching his breath. He stood up.

"Ok, let me try that thing again," He said as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. "Mmmm…." Ichigo's face turned into a scowl. "Damn, how does Uryu find that one person with millions of spiritual pressures around!" he exclaimed, giving up. "Fine, I'll find him without that stupid thing!"

Ichigo jogged down the hall, turning. "Crap!" There were a few fraccion at the other end. He backed up behind the corner. He peered out and sighed. "Good they didn't see me." They rounded the corner. "I have to be more careful," Ichigo said to himself, as he crept quietly down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra hurried down the hall. He was sure Ichigo was just there. "I have to find Ichigo before something happens to him," he said, to himself.

He rounded the corner, and felt the said person's spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra sighed, relieved to know he's still alive and so close. He walked down the hall and rounded the corner…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo jogged down another hall, pausing. "This spiritual pressure feels like…." Ichigo ran down the hall, and rounded the corner.

At the end of the hall was the lord of the arrancars himself, Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen turned and smiled, "Glad you can join me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Kyo: Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru-Toshiro's shikai release command_

_Roar Zabimaru-Renji's shikai release command_

_Extend Hozukimaru-Ikkaku's shikai release command_

_Bloom Ruri'iro Kujaku-Yumichicka's shikai release command. _

_I didn't put Rukia's shikai in cause I didn't think it was needed, not cause I forgot her. I have a feeling you did though….please R&R! Show support! Onegai shimasu! I really like to read what the reader thinks of my writings! __ - OMG! I never knew my computer could do that! O.o I learnt something today._


	5. Chapter 5

"Glad you can join me, Ichigo Kurosaki," Aizen said, smiling.

Ichigo stared at the arrancar lord. Aizen laughed and motioned for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo couldn't move. He wouldn't move. He had to find Ulquiorra. He_ needed_ to find Ulquiorra. It wasn't about finding information anymore. Ichigo would never sleep if he knew Ulquiorra was in some sort of pain.

"No."

Aizen turned, raising an eyebrow. "Hmmm?"

"I won't," Ichigo said, more firmly.

Aizen laughed. "Ichigo, my friend, you don't have a choice. I'll make you come with force if I need to." Ichigo took a step back. "I see you're not gonna come willingly." Aizen shunpoed behind Ichigo and knocked him unconscious. Swiftly catching Ichigo as he slumped to the ground, Aizen disappeared.

Ulquiorra turned around the corner, looking around. He narrowed his eyes. "Aizen."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo groaned. The base of his skull hurt. He blinked a few times adjusting to the gloom. Realizing what happened, Ichigo tried to sit up, but he could only lift his head. "Wha-?"

"I see you're finally awake."

"Aizen." A chuckle. "What do you want with me?"

"To make sure Ulquiorra has no reason to leave."

"What?" Aizen stepped out of the shadows to loom over Ichigo.

"He never did anything to get me mad at him. That was until you came into the picture."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "W-what are you-?"

"That's simple. Get rid of you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra ran down the hall, towards Aizen's room. "Ichigo." He turned left. Starrk was just leaving his room.

Ulquiorra stopped. "Did Lord Aizen come by here?"

Starrk scratched his head. "Hmmm, yeah. I think he went to that room. Why? What's wrong? The soul reapers win?"

"No….Thanks." Ulquiorra continued down the hall.

"I wonder….." Starrk mumbled, as Lilynette jumped on his back, making him stumble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen left the room. _"That's simple. Get rid of you."_ Ichigo struggled against the restraints, but no avail. "Damn! What the hell are these made of!" He looked over towards his zanpakuto leaning against the side of the table he was strapped to. It was so close. Ichigo struggled some more. How long till Aizen came back? Who knew? Ichigo wiggled and squirmed, finally loosen his right wrist. "Yes!" Ichigo hissed.

After he untied the ropes, Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto and headed towards the door. He quickened his pace. Aizen could come through the door at any moment.

As Ichigo reached for the door, the doorknob turned and swung open. On the other side was Gin Ichimaru, the former 3rd division captain of the soul society. "Oh? What do we have here? Don't tell me you're trying to escape are you, Ichigo?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra turned the corner and spotted Gin enter a room off to the right. "What is he doing?" As the door closed behind the grinning man, Ulquiorra shook his head and hurried past the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Ichigo backed up as the man entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Gin's grin widened, if that was possible. "Oh? Looks like Ulquiorra just pasted by. Weren't you just looking for him?" Gin looked down at the lightly shorter soul reaper.

Ichigo looked at him, then at the closed door. "You really want to go get him, don't you?" he said, noticing the impatience on the younger boys features. Ichigo glanced back up at him, trying to figure out the former captain's motives.

Gin looked back, unfazed. The door opened behind Gin. Ichigo looked over his shoulder on hopes it being Ulquiorra, but was crushed. Aizen stood in the doorway, looking at Ichigo, then Gin. Aizen slowly smiled, "Gin, mind helping me with something?"

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra looked at the empty room. "No." the arrancar whispered. "No." Ulquiorra fell to his knees as tears fell to the floor. "No."

After a minute, he stood up and wiped away the tears. "He's not dead. He's not dead." Ulquiorra repeated to himself, to keep from losing it. Ulquiorra turned and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Blood dripped down Ichigo's eye causing him to close it. "Damn."

Aizen was slowly walking towards him, zanpakuto drawn, dripping blood. Gin stood chuckling to himself by the door.

Ichigo raised his sword and grabbed his arm, mumbling, "Bankai."

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Ulquiorra hurried back to where he saw Gin enter the room. _'That has to be it! I know it. I'm coming, Ichigo. Please…don't die.'_ Ulquiorra pleaded. _'Please….'_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled, releasing the black colored attack. Aizen raised his zanpakuto, blocking the spiritual energy. Aizen disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo, who at that moment turned, barely able to block Aizen's sword. Ichigo shoved him back. Aizen reappeared a few feet back.

Ichigo stood, sword raised, breathing hard. His arm was thick with blood. Ichigo wiped the blood from his eye and glared at Aizen. Ichigo had managed to wound his shoulder causing it to turn his white sleeve red. Aizen had cut Ichigo's upper arm and barely scratched his forehead.

Ichigo charged at Aizen. He disappeared, reappearing beside Ichigo, bringing his sword down. Ichigo managed to block the attack, and swing back, cutting Aizen's arm. Aizen reappeared a few feet away.

"Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toshiro stood, breathing heavily. Ikkaku barely able to stand. Rukia was slumped against the wall, unconscious. Yumichicka was on his knees, coughing up blood. Renji staggered to stand on the other side of Toshiro.

"Damn. I don't think I can hold out much longer. I hope Ichigo's found that fucking arrancar already," Renji said, panting.

"I hope he did too, " Toshiro said, glancing at the wounded lieutenant.

"I don't care if he found him or not, I'm having too much fun!" Ikkaku shouted, standing up straighter.

Nnoitra laughed. "Glad you are! Then it would be a blast to beat the shit out of you some more!" Nnoitra laughed louder. Even though he had a long cut across his chest, and his sleeve torn off to reveal a wound halfway through his bicep, Nnoitra was in better shape than the soul reapers.

Toshiro grabbed his shoulder wound, "Damn. Why hasn't he passed out of lack blood?"

"I don't know. He's one tough bastard," Renji said, covering his abdomen.

"Hyah!" Ikkaku yelled, as he ran at the arrancar. "Hahahah!"

"Never mind the arrancar, I think Ikkaku's more scary right now," Renji laughed. "Ugh." Renji grabbed his side in pain.

"Let's finish this," Toshiro said, taking a step forward. "Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!"

"Roar Zabimaru!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen's sword barely missed Ichigo's head. "Getsuga Tensho!" The Aizen faded. Ichigo turned and faced the other five Aizens.

They all laughed, "You'll never figure out which is the real me."

"Damn. Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo managed to take out two more illusions. Three left. One reappeared behind him, bring their sword down. Ichigo blocked, but took another hit to his side. "Fuck!" Ichigo grabbed his side and reappeared a few feet away.

The four Aizens laughed. "See, you can't beat me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Crap." Ichigo reappeared behind an Aizen, and sliced his back. He faded. Ichigo reappeared behind another one, "Getsuga Tensho!" This Aizen didn't fade. "Found you!"

Aizen coughed up some blood, and fell down on one knee. The other Aizens faded away. Ichigo reappeared a few feet away. Aizen slowly stood up, "I'm done playing."

Aizen started to mumble under his breath. Ichigo raised his sword with some effort, getting ready for an attack. "Kurohitsugi."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Toshiro fell down to one knee. Renji was laying face down on the floor; Ikkaku was laying on his side, in a pool of his own blood. Rukia hasn't moved; Yumichicka was now thrown against the wall. Toshiro was the only one still standing.

"Looks like you're the only one standing fucking shrimp." Nnoitra laughed, causing him to cough up some more blood. "Fuck, I didn't think you'd cut me up this much." Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo was leaning against his sword, trying to keep from falling over. Aizen was coughing up blood on the other side of the room. Aizen was just barely supported by his sword.

Ichigo watched Aizen slowly slide lower down his zanpakuto till he finally fell to the floor. Ichigo struggled and managed to stand without using his Zangetsu.

Gin clapped. Ichigo jerked towards the sound. He had forgotten Gin was still in the room, he was so quiet after Aizen made illusions of himself. "Good job, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo glared at him. "You've defeated _Lord_ Aizen. Feel proud." Ichigo raised an eyebrow, as he slowly backed up towards the door. "Oh, don't worry bout me stopping you. I have no reason to. Your job here is done," Gin said, grinning. Ichigo gave him a suspicious look. Gin just smiled. Ichigo turned and left the room, as Gin approached Aizen.

Gin stood over Aizen's body. "I know you're still alive." Aizen didn't move. "Stop playing dead." Still no movement. Gin chuckled. "If you want to play dead so much, why fake it?"

With that statement, Gin picked up Aizen's zanpakuto. "I always wanted you to die by your own sword."

The doorknob clicked shut as Gin sliced Aizen's head in half. Gin's laughter traveled down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo stumbled down the hall, as Gin's laughter followed close on his heels, sending chills down his spine. He turned down another hall. As the laughter receded, Ichigo noticed the temperature slowly going down. As he turned down a few more halls, he was slipping and sliding on ice.

Ichigo leaned against a wall, grabbing his side and breathing hard. He pushed himself off the wall after a few minutes. "Gotta keep moving," he told himself.

Ichigo rounded a corner and saw the hole in the wall he came through and what was left of the battle. He saw Rukia and Yumichicka against the wall, Ikkaku on his side in a puddle of blood. Renji was face down next to Toshiro, who was clutching his shoulder in is own blood. Toshiro looked up, and smiled," We won, Ichigo. W-where-" Toshiro lost consciousness.

_Kyo: Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu-Aizen's shikai release command._

_Kurohitsugi (black coffin) was a 90 ranked spell in kido that Aizen used against 7__th__ division captain Sajin Komamura in the actual anime. Don't believe me? Look it up. *nods* Kinda late but Getsuga Tensho is Ichigo's attack. Should of mentioned that last chapter. But things start calming down in the next chapter. Please review! I would love to hear what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiro lost consciousness.

"No….." Ichigo took a step towards his fallen comrades. "No, no, NO!" Ichigo screamed, half running and stumbling towards them. "NO!"

Nnoitra fell to his knees, and coughed up more blood. Ichigo turned to him, glaring at the arrancar. "You! You did this!" he yelled, as he started to run to Nnoitra.

"Heh heh, yeah I did do that." Nnoitra grabbed his arm. "They were tough motherfuckers, but I win. I beat those sons of bitches!" he laughed. Then grabbed his side, coughing up more blood.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he made his way to the coughing arrancar. "You…." Ichigo said raising his sword. "You killed my friends….you killed them…." Ichigo brought Zangetsu down.

A tear fell as Nnoitra collapsed onto his side.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra stared at the body in the middle of the room. Half his head was missing, and Gin was standing over him, with a sword dripping with blood.

"Wha-?" Ulquiorra started.

"Ichigo was captured and brought to this room by I presume Aizen. I happened to walk in as Ichigo was gonna escape. Ichigo wanted to follow you when you pasted by, but Aizen wouldn't let him so they fought. Ichigo won, and went for you." Gin summarized.

"But-?"

"Oh, Ichigo didn't do this….I did. I sliced Aizen's head in half." Gin said, grinning even more. "I finished Aizen off."

Ulquiorra just stared at the former captain, speechless.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo kneeled between Toshiro and Renji, head bent tear streaks on his cheeks. "Damn it…"

"Looks like we came in time."

Ichigo looked up at the voice. In the hole stood Retsu Unohana, her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, Hanataro, and few other squad members.

"Go. Treat the wounded." The squad members dispatched at once. "Hanataro, treat Ichigo."

"Yes…"

"How?" Ichigo asked as Hanataro started cleaning his wounds.

"Yoruichi asked us to come. She heard from Kisuke Urahara that you might need medical attention in Hueco Mundo. But I don't know how Yoruichi convinced General Yamamoto to dispatch us here." Unohana explained. Ichigo looked up at her, wincing every once and a while from pain.

"Urahara asked Yoruichi to get you?" Unohana nodded. "Thank you for coming." Ichigo said, bowing his head.

"Please don't move, Ichigo! You'll cause yourself to bleed more!"

"Oh, sorry, Hanataro."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra backed out of the room, leaving Gin and his kill. He walked down the hall. _'He's still alive. Yes, he's still alive. I'm so glad.'_ He turned down another hall. After a while the temperature slowly dropped. Ulquiorra started to notice ice on the floor.

"Why is there ice here?" Ulquiorra almost slipped on a patch of ice. Ahead, he could feel a group of soul reaper spiritual pressures. One was Ichigo's, then they disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo looked at the gapping hole. "Through there?"

"Yes, Urahara is sustaining in back in the human world. He said hurry, because he doesn't know how long it will stay open. He estimated approximately 4 days in the human world."

"Then we have enough time," Ichigo said.

"True, but we don't know how fast or slow time flows in Hueco Mundo. Three and a half days could have already pasted in the human world since you came here." Ichigo looked away. "Take them through the portal. We'll sustain them at Urahara's shop, and then transfer them to the soul society when they are able to be moved to the hospital wing." Ichigo looked back, and then at the portal.

"…"

"Ichigo, come."

Ichigo jumped through the portal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

There was ice and broken pillars everywhere. Nnoitra laid motionless in a pool of his own blood. He wasn't breathing. Ulquiorra turned to the wreckage. _'They had a big battle here and managed to beat Nnoitra. There had to have been at least three other soul reapers lieutenant rank or higher fighting him to beat him this badly and kill him. That would explain the assorted spiritual pressures earlier. Ichigo! Where is he? He was just here, I know it!'_

Ulquiorra noticed the still open portal. "They went to the soul society? No….the human world. If they fought Nnoitra, they would be gravely wounded. They would have to stop to heal some and then go back to the soul society." He turned to the portal.

As he was about to step through, it closed. Ulquiorra blinked. _'They must of arrived. It's ok.'_

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta to the human world, and stepped through. After all, his dead _lord_ wasn't gonna stop him. He was free to do what ever he chose.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo stared at the ceiling. "Don't be so gloomy, Ichigo. You were all pretty beat up. You couldn't have found him without losing consciousness from the lack of blood. Then we wouldn't have never found you and you would have died over there," Urahara said, standing over Ichigo, blocking his view of the white ceiling. Ichigo just closed his eyes. "Oh come on! Cheer up! You can go back when you're healed enough! I'll open it again. Don't move. I have to talk to Retsu. I'll be back."

"Ichigo!" He turned towards the voice. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad stood in the door. Orihime ran up to him. Uryu and Chad silently followed.

"I'm so glad your ok!" she said, bending over him with a smile on her face. It disappeared when she realized Ichigo looked away from her. "W-what is wrong, Ichigo….." Ichigo stared at the ceiling.

"He's in trauma," Uryu offered, noticing Ichigo's silence.

"He never acts like this," Chad said, even though he doesn't really talk. He was truly concerned for his friend's welfare. The trio fell silent, looking at the orange haired boy.

"Something bad must of happened over there to make this idiot mute," Uryu said. Looking away when Ichigo didn't even acknowledge the insult. "Something really bad it seems."

"Ichigo….."

"He's just depressed cause he didn't save the arrancar that he went to go get," Urahara said, coming back from talking with Unohana. Ichigo didn't move. "You know the arrancar….what was his name? Ulquiorra? Anyway Ichigo went to bring him back when he was taken back by Aizen, but as you can see. He didn't find him. So now he's depressed that he couldn't."

"I see."

"Ichigo….Please cheer up" Orihime whispered, looking at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The empty lot. The place where this whole thing started laid below Ulquiorra. He turned towards the road. Now where is he?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We have a visitor," Urahara said from the doorway. Ichigo turned towards him.

Uryu stiffened, "An arrancar."

Urahara nodded. "What is it doing? Revenge?" He rubbed his chin. "Anyway, we have to go check it out." He turned out the door. "Ichigo? Are you coming?" Without waiting for a response, Urahara left with Orihime, Uryu, and Chad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_They're coming. Should I- Wait, one is familiar.'_

Orihime entered the lot. Urahara and the rest soon followed. "Ulquiorra!" she exclaimed, finding the solemn arrancar standing in the middle of the lot. He turned, as Uryu and Chad got into their fighting stance. "Ichigo needs your help!" she said, tugging the arrancar's sleeve.

"Ichigo? Where-!" Ulquiorra was dragged out of the lot, past a few bewildered people, and down the road.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned. His eyes widened. In the doorway was Ulquiorra, with Orihime trying to push him forward. Ichigo tried to sit up but grabbed his side in pain.

He looked back up. "U-ulquiorra?" he managed to whisper through his shock.

"Yes."

_Kyo: A reunion! Oh! Toshiro and them do survive. After Urahara talked to Retsu Unohana, she left with them. I'm saying this cause I don't think there gonna come up for a while, and I don't want you to worry about it later in the story. Next chapter focuses more on Ichigo and Ulquiorra in the human world and where their relationship is gonna go. Kinda. And please review! And one ques: did I make the outcome of the fight with Nnoitra and the soul reapers likely to happen? I think it would possibly end that way, but then again….._


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes."

Ichigo blinked. "Is it really you?" he whispered, still not able to believe it.

Ulquiorra nodded slightly. Orihime shoved him forward, causing the arrancar to stumble and land on his knees by Ichigo. "See Ichigo! He's alive! So please don't be depressed anymore….." Orihime said, looking at him.

"Yeah…." Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra. "Thanks….."he said, smiling.

Orihime smiled softly as Urahara silently ushered the group out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo. _'What do I say?...I finally found him….Aizen's dead…What now?...Where do I go from here?...'_

"I'm glad you're ok," Ichigo said, grinning. Ulquiorra blinked, pulled from his thoughts. "What happened when you were taken back?"

"He did what he always did…."Ulquiorra said, trailing off to think again. Ichigo closed his mouth, letting it stand. He didn't want to bring up any bad memories now that he escaped Aizen's reign. Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra, who had an expression of concentration on his features.

"What now?"

"Huh?"

"What now? What are you going to do? Aizen's dead, right?" Ulquiorra nodded. "So now what? Where will you go? What will happen to you?" Ichigo looked down. "We can find you a job….maybe you can stay here in the Human World…Maybe at my place…what will I tell Dad?"

"Then how about he works here?" Urahara exclaimed as he threw open the door. Ichigo stared at him in disbelief, as Ulquiorra blinked in surprise. "I need a new hand around her," he continued, fanning himself. "He and Tessai can do the heavy lifting. What do you say, Ulquiorra? Don't worry I'll pay you handsomely!"

"That's a lie," Ichigo mumbled.

"Don't be so mean Ichigo! Of course I will pay him the same amount I pay my other employees! How can you say such a thing?" Urahara pouted behind his fan. "So what do you say?"

Ulquiorra looked to Ichigo, then back to the man. "Yeah."

"Then it's settled! Now I must introduce you to your coworkers! Ginta! Tessai! Ururu! You have a new-!" the door closing cut off his sentence as Urahara dragged poor Ulquiorra with him to meet his coworkers.

"What….just happened?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"And that summarizes your job and stay," Urahara finished. Ulquiorra nodded. "First things first, YOU need a gigai," Urahara said, poking the arrancar in the chest with his closed fan. "Hmmm, til I finish your gigai, you can roam free. Your work starts when I finish," he said smiling. Ulquiorra blinked and nodded, not really understanding.

Ichigo opened the door, limping into the room. "Ichigo, go back and lay down. Your wounds aren't healed enough for you to walk around," Ulquiorra said, walking up to the orange haired boy. He grinned. Ulquiorra looked at him confused.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"Hat and Clogs said you're free til he finishes your gigai. I think those things take a while to make, so let's do something," Ichigo said, still grinning. "No one, well most, can't see us in this form. Let's have some fun." Ulquiorra let out a small smile.

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Some how the two ended up by the river, sitting side by side.

"He really did that?" Ichigo asked, throwing a stone into the running water. "It….I never thought it was that bad. I would of ran away too if I had to go through that every day." They sat in silence, with the weight of Ulquiorra's abuse bringing them down.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" he answered tossing another stone into the river.

"What will you do now? Are you still going to be a soul reaper?" Ulquiorra asked, resting his head on his knees.

Ichigo laughed, startling Ulquiorra. "Hell yeah! There are hollows that are still going to attack Karakura Town. I think there are going to be more cuz Aizen's dead. I still want to protect this town. After all I live here." Ichigo laughed again.

Ulquiorra glanced over to him, and threw a stone into to the river. Silence.

"Say, are you ok working for Hat and Clogs? He's sketchy character…" Now it was Ulquiorra's turn to laugh, well quietly chuckle.

"It's ok. I don't mind. He seems interesting to be around."

"I was just saying," Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head.

The sun was still in the sky, not even close to setting. Ichigo was hoping to watch the sun set with Ulquiorra, but that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. He sighed and looked over towards the pale arrancar. Ulquiorra was staring out at the river, seeming lost in thought. Ichigo looked at the running water and sighed again. He really wanted to replay the incident when the arrancar first woke up in his room. Ichigo smiled to himself, remembering the kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The outer cast is finished," Urahara stepped back admiring his handy work. The gigai looked almost exactly like the arrancar. The only differences were it didn't have the signature half hollow mask over the left side of his head and the skin was not as pale. Urahara smiled to himself, "Now to make it function properly. I don't think Ichigo would like it if he, say, couldn't finish…." Urahara laughed to himself as he got back to work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo and Ulquiorra got up and walked back up the bank. "Hey, any place you wanna to go?" Ulquiorra shook his head. "Then I guess I'm giving you a tour of this place," Ichigo sighed, grabbing Ulquiorra's wrist. "Come on." Ichigo pulled him around pointing out places and giving a brief history of each.

After a little while the couple ran into Chad and Orihime.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? Ichigo, did your wounds heal?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, they did. I can get up and walk around. I decided to give Ulquiorra a short tour of the town. After all he is gonna stay here," Ichigo said.

"Oh! He is? Where is he going to stay?"

"At Urahara's shop," Ulquiorra answered.

"You're going to stay with Urahara?"

"It was included with the job."

"Good for you Ulquiorra. I'm glad you found a place to stay," she smiled.

"You're going to work at Urahara's shop?" Chad asked. Ulquiorra nodded. "But don't you need to be seen by people to do the job?"

"Urahara's working on his gigai thing now," Ichigo said. "Hat and Clogs says he doesn't have to work til he finished the thing."

"So you don't have anything to do right now?" Orihime asked, smiling. Ulquiorra nodded. "How about we go to the park? All of us?" she proposed, looking around.

"I don't mind, what bout you?" Ichigo said looking at Ulquiorra shook his head. "You?" looking at Chad. He shook his head. "I guess we're going to the park."

"Yeah!" Orihime said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We're here!" Orihime said, turning towards the group. Some where along the way they picked up Uryu, who didn't mind joining the group for some reason.

"Orihime, it's just a park, you don't need to get so excited," Uryu said, pushing up his glasses. Orihime didn't say anything, but just turned and smiled.

"Hey, let's go on the swings," she said, after spotting the playground.

"Ori-!" Uryu said but she was all ready hurrying away. "We better go watch her. I worry bout her sometimes." Chad nodded. They left, leaving Ichigo and Ulquiorra looking at each other.

The two were about to follow the rest of the gang when they felt a Garganta open allowing a large spiritual pressure through. Orihime stopped running and looked towards the source with Uryu and Chad. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo, then to the person.

"Crap. I thought they would leave us alone," Ichigo said, gritting his teeth. The spiritual pressure started their way. Ichigo got into his fighting stance, waiting for the intruder. Orihime touched her hair pins. Ulquiorra touched his zanpakuto.

Finally the spiritual pressure appeared above the group.

"I found you."

_Kyo: Just when things were finally settling down an unknown person with a high spiritual pressure shows up! Who was he looking for? And why? Haha! You, my reader, have to wait until the next chapter. I'm going make sure I say this. Sorry for any OOCness and that for sure, I don't own Bleach. *nods* Please review! I think I said that enough, maybe on the next chapter just to make sure. But would really like to hear what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

"I found you."

The group looked up to find the source. Tosen looked down at them. "You have done a great injustice by killing Lord Aizen. I can't let you live," he said, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Why us? We didn't kill him! None of us did!" Ichigo yelled up at him.

"Was it not your zanpakuto that cut him?" Tosen asked.

"Well I did fight him…..but I didn't kill him! I mean it!" Ichigo tried to tell the blind soul reaper.

"You still fought him, that in itself is unjustified," Tosen said, unfazed. Ulquiorra stepped forward.

"Ichigo didn't kill him. I saw Gin Ichimaru kill him," he said, hoping to avoid a conflict. Tosen didn't listen, but attacked. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu.

"Damn, not gonna listen to reason are you?" Ichigo mumbled to the former captain. He just put more force behind his attack.

"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime yelled, releasing Tsubaki. The spirit missed Tosen, but caused the man to jump back. Ichigo taking this opportunity charged forward and swung. He left a deep wound in the man's upper arm. Tosen swung his sword, hitting Ichigo in his side. He grabbed his side and fell to one knee just as a few spiritual arrows flew past his head.

"What the hell Uryu! Are you trying to hit me too!" Ichigo yelled, glaring at the Quincy.

"You were in the way. It is not my fault if you don't move," Uryu replied calmly. "We should focus on the enemy in front of us." Just as the sentence was finished, Tosen appeared next to the Quincy. Uryu narrowly dodged the sword swinging to the side by jumping to his left.

"I will defeat you," Tosen said, turning to swing at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" Orihime barely was able to raise her shield to block the swing.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Tosen skillfully dodged the attack and appeared next to Ichigo, hitting him on the back of his neck. Uryu fired a few more arrows, followed by Chad's spiritual attack. Ichigo dropped to the ground, unconscious, while Tosen blocked the arrows, but took Chad's attack full force. He coughed up a bit of blood. Orihime ran to Ichigo's side.

"Santen Kesshun!" she put up her shield blocking another swing from Tosen's zanpakuto. "Ichigo!" she said, trying to shake him awake.

"You leave me no-!" Tosen was cut of by a fatal blow by Ulquiorra. Tosen fell to his knees. "U-ulquiorra? W-why?" Ulquiorra didn't say anything as the former captain fell.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Orihime yelled, shaking the boy.

"What!" Ichigo yelled, finally waking up. He blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry Orihime," he apologized; seeing how startled she looked. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out and Ulquiorra beat Tosen without your help," Uryu answered, with a hint of smugness.

Ichigo looked to the arrancar. He slightly nodded. "There you are! Everyone ok?" Urahara said, running towards the group.

"Man this guy…..Why does he show up at the end of a battle?" Ichigo said, half to himself and Orihime. "I mean I know he could get here and help _during_ the stupid battle, but _nooo_…." He started mumbling under his breath. Orihime stared at the mumbling boy.

"I'm glad you're all ok!" the man said, smiling. "Oh! Before I forget, Ulquiorra your gigai is finished. You can start right away," Urahara continued.

"Can I start tomorrow? I want to start tomorrow," Ulquiorra said.

"Hmmm, I guess you can. I had Tessai finish unstocking for the day," he said, taping his fan against his chin. Ulquiorra nodded. "Well it seems you don't need me, so I shall take my leave." With that, Urahara left, leaving the group staring at his back.

"What just happened?" Uryu said, pushing up his glasses after the man had disappeared. Chad didn't say anything. Ichigo shrugged. Orihime started giggling, causing the group to look at her.

_**A few months later **_

"Ichigo!" Orihime said, running to catch up to the orange haired boy. "Are you going to visit Ulquiorra?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said, distractedly. "I think I should." The boy let a small smile show. Orihime looked up at him, then smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ulquiorra was sweeping the front of the shop, when he spotted Ichigo. The former arrancar slightly smiled, "Hey."

"Hey, you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure. Let me ask." Ulquiorra went into the shop. "Urahara said I can. Where did you have in mind?"

"There is this new place that just opened a few days ago. I was thinking…"

_Kyo: Santen Kesshun is Orihime's shield and Koten Zanshun is Orihime's attack. Tsubaki is the spirit she uses to attack with when using Koten Zanshun. WATASHI WA OETA! (I finished!) The story I Found You ends! *nods* I wanted to add more to story, but I decided it should end like this. *nods* This is where I ask the readers….Hey! Reader! Did you like my story! Yes, this does mean you have to tell me through a review. *glares* Yes, that does include those who think about it, cause as far as I'm concerned I can't read minds. (no matter how much I try) I apologize for any OOCness during the reading of this story. *nods* Even though it's the last chapter. I still say REVIEW! I want to hear what you think or thought of! Did I end it well? I would like to know! And thank you reviewers at the beginning of the story! I appreciate your reviews! __ Sorry the A/N is so long and the chapter so short….Hope to see you in another one of my stories! If I don't turn lazier (that is a word…I think….)_


End file.
